Personal computers utilize various mechanisms for receiving input. For example, many personal computers allow a keyboard, a mouse, a touchpad, or other such devices to provide input to the personal computer. Mobile personal computers, such as tablets, smart phones, laptops, and even many non-mobile computers, may incorporate a touch screen that can receive input directly through contact, or near-contact, with the screen.
A stylus is one preferred implement for inputting information into a computer through the touch screen. A stylus is typically shaped like a pen or a pencil and has a writing end designed for entering information, such as handwritten text or drawings, and a tail end that may function as an eraser to remove information from the touch screen. A stylus may additionally include a button for providing command inputs to the computer, such as resembling a right-mouse click of a traditional computer mouse. However, a stylus is a relatively small accessory that may easily be misplaced or lost.